The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of citrus tree, and more particularly, to a citrus tree maturing early in the season, having a fruit with an easy peeling characteristic, a good appearance and bearing an excellent table fruit.
In Japan, the variety `Kiyomi`, which is a late maturing cultivar, has been cultured, to provide a table fruit, but the fruit of this variety may have an undesirable peeling characteristic, and their flesh is low in (eating) quality. On the contrary, the fruit of the present cultivar has a low acidity level and a moderate sweetness, to provide a good table fruit; the fruit produced by the same has an easy peeling characteristic and a good appearance; and the present variety is an early maturing cultivar.
The breeding by the present breeders has been aimed at obtaining a new variety that can replace `Kiyomi` Namely, the object of the invention is to provide a new and distinct variety of citrus tree ripening early in the season, having an easy peeling characteristics and a good appearance, and bearing an excellent table fruit.